Almighty
by amataratsue
Summary: Naruto not being weak and alone when hes younger as he is taken in by his uncle at a early age. He is trained to become the best that he can with the help of his uncle Ikaru Uzumaki he dose. Hes brothers with Sasuke in all but blood but when they both die fighting Kaguya and the ten-tails what will he do? He's going to leave the place they died in and go into a new will he go on!
1. Chapter 1

Key:

"Naruto"-Speaking humans

 _"Naruto"_ -Thoughts humans

 **"Naruto"-** Speaking Demons/ greater beings

' _ **Naruto'-**_ Thoughts Demons/ greater beings

Dis clammier-I don't own Naruto nor DXD

* * *

Today was the day that Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi had fallen. How has he fallen well not in that way he didn't actually die. He just lost his path, as he dos t know what to do. You see after the fourth shinobi war Naruto didn't know what to do anymore why? Well he lost everything in the war his best friend died fighting Kaguya and essentially the ten-tails . That's not all he lost he had lost tho, he had lost his first true sensei. His sensei died sealing Kaguya and eventually the ten-tails within Naruto his nephew. all within Naruto's visions did he see all of that happen. All of them had died for his dream his ambition but now he didn't even know what to do for that he has lost his pourpose. After he had achieved peace with Sasuke his brother in all but blood and Ikaru his uncle and father figure he they were going to settle down and possibly travel the world, and possibly travel dimensions as that we Sasuke's dream to know everything there is about well everything and how to possibly do that then traveling everywhere literally. His uncle and sensei had completed his dream train, raise and protect Naruto his beloved sisters son and his nephew. But said things did not happen as they had died trying to obtain their first and primary goal why was it their primary goal well you must need peace to achieve what they wanted to the fullest.

 **Flash Back**

Over the high glossy mountains of Kuno we see three men, around 5.11, 5:9 and 5;10 they were wearing similar things. They were wearing a white battle kimono outlined in black(like the kimono of the sage of six paths) with one of and image of a phoenix and the other an image of a dragon both very powerful beast of unimaginable power and the last one had a 9 tailed fox on their battle kimono. Their kimono also had a simple on the back of a red whirlpool inside a large sun they also had black and or white colored flames licking the ends of their kimono they also wore a 6 tome black ebony necklace but the 5:10 guy had a Uchiha Crescent inside a moon crescent. They had all also had a black an white bamboo hat with a symbol of representation on it for their respective persona. For their weapons the taller one had a sword one similar to the sword of Kusangi with a battle staff with a star on the tip of said staff(Ikaru). The smaller one had a battler fan with the symbol of the Uzumaki on it, the fan was a bitch black battler fan with an outline of dark silver but he also had a battle staff but with a sun on the tip.(Naruto(talking about the staff of the sage of six paths as you guys know he has a sun and a moon on the ends of his staff was think why not add a star to Ikaru?) and the middle height one had the sword of kusangi with a battle staff as well with the crescent moon adorning the tip.

"The time is near Naruto, Sasuke... The day of judgement is upon us, to face all odds the crest moon and the sun will either fight for the struggle of power or fall facing divine judgment for this pitiful world."

" Heheh...Your still really cold sensei, you should lighten up."

"I will light up in flames when I go to the after life.."

"Hn.. You die? Your stronger than us sensei after all I only train with the best.?

"Ha as arrogant as ever Sasuke?"

"I'm better than you, dobe you have a scare to rive it as well."

Naruto clutched his shit where his heart is supposed to be"Ouch i still remeber that day ahh what an idiot I was eh Brother?"

"Your most definitely right about that brother, with out you uncle we wouldn't be where we are today with dreams of old to fulfill but now we witness the truth of this world the very being of the truth and today it will be upon us.. Judgment."

 **RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"And that's my boys is our Que to define fate it's self." Ikaru said with a mad grin

"Yes I will bring you proud of me sensei!" Naruto said with his face splitting fox grin.

"Hn, to spill blood of those beneath us is not what I wanted but now we can join the war." Sasuke said with an evil smirk

And that is how the fight of Judgment and Chaos started.

* * *

"Today we honor the sacrifices that Sasuke Uchiha, Ikaru Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki and all others that died in the fourth great war." Tsunade Senju the fifth hokage and all other kages said in a teary voice's as they were all close to at least one of the 'great three as people are calling them.

Everyone bowed their heads as that was said as the sky rumbled as if it was angry as it started to pore loads of rain upon them. It didn't stop it keeps rumbling and rumbling.

"Even the sky is sad." some people said in a low whisper put everyone could hear them. Oh how wrong they were it was not the sky but it was an awakening Naruto Uzumaki. How did he live well...

* * *

 **Flash Back**

* * *

"Sasuke, Sensei looks like were losing he." Naruto said with a grin as he stood up form the ruble that he was thrown in supporting himself with his shakujō(Staff).

Sasuke and Ikaru looked like utter shit sasuke losy his arm when Kaguya use her **all killing ash bone** and Ikaru had a hole in the upper right side of his chest.

"Naruto this is no time to fool around we all have an ambition, and ours are yet to be fulfill!" Ikaru said in a harsh tone.

Naruto had instantly put on a dead face as he cracked his body.

"Fuck... We need to finish this now the power the sage gave us wont work now as i lost my arm.." Was said in a worried tone

"Damn it, sensei what in the fucking hell do we do now!?"

"Don't worry Naruto ill do what I must." Ikaru said with conviction.

What they didnt notice was that Kaguya ahd used her 3rd eye to appear behind Sasuke.

"Wait where the hell is she?" Naruto said.

Ikaru turned on his sharingan(He obtained it through his wife or lover that died .Star= balance between sun and moon in this story) Sasuke behind you!?" Ikaru said as he was going through loads of hand seals faster than even the most trained eye could follow.

"Kehhh-Uhu-Uhuh." Sasuke spurted out as he locked down and a spine of bone through his torso with a pained face but he pulled through the pain and went with a plan of his to trap Kaguya or at least hold her for a bit, but he knew that he was done for in a short while. He had got his hand filled with bone and the only optian left was to cut his are off before his entire body disintegrated.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he just watched his brother in all but blood get a sword made of bone tare through his torso. Naruto was going in for the kill as he watched Sasuke trap Kaguya with snakes encased within a highly condensed chakra construct. As he was rushing in to strick Kaguya with a chakra chain a sword of bone came ready to impale him. What he never expected was for his uncle to jump in front if in and get impaled as he turned his head said **Amaterasu** as flaming black fire came out of his left eye and surrounded the bone that was about to impale Naruto as well.

"Its over my children." Kaguya said with tears in her eyes as she looked at all three of them.

"Over my dead body!" Screamed Sasuke as he was surrounded in purple lightning flowing towards Kaguya as she was electrocuted.

With that Ikaru finished his had seals as a grey aura filled the area around him with a his sense of death surrounded him."

 **"Who summons me!?" The Shinigami said.**

"I Lord of death ruler of the under world summon you to do my bidding in sacrifice of my soul!"

The death God just about noticed that kaguya was there as well as he was filled with rage as he saw her a goddess a bad one at that.

 **"Then let it be done mortal."**

Ikaru used his sharingan to teleport next to Kaguya as a spectral had shot through him and went into Kaguya stomach and brought out a spectral form of her out.

Ikaru looked over to Sasuke hoping he was still alive as he could save him with this but sadly it was not to be as he was lying on his side with a smile on his face. HE let out a few small tears as he saw that he Ikaru though of him as a son that he never had. He then looked to Naruto as he was holding Sasuke's hands as he had bandeges around his eyes. He guessed that Sasuke gave him his eyes a a final gift for him before he departed into the after life. Naruto then looked over to me an shook more as he knew the price for this technique.

"I-im sorry Naruto... I-I wont be there with you anymore live your life to the fullest for me an Sasuke alraight?" Ikaru said in a teary voice as he walked over to Naruto lifted his shit and slammed his hands on to it and yelled " **Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"**

With that Naruto started creaming but he could hear"Live a good life" HE could also hear the noise of a sealing scroll go off and then something being pocketed in his side pocket and "Goodbye" with that he lost conscious.

* * *

 **Flash Back End**

* * *

Naruto was screaming to the very heavens them selves as he remembered all that had trespassed that fate full day. He had opened the scroll he had felt and saw the clean bodies of both Sasuke and Ikaru their weapons laid out before them with letters to his saying that they want him to bear them and use the as they can not any longer. There was also a jar filled with a green liquid with a pair of eyes in them to be more exact they were Ikaru's eyes. He had left those there as he already head a pair but thit it came a letter

Dear Naruto,

Yes I Died but now i gte to you my sister.. your mother an all those that I loved that had fallen before me live a good life Naruto well I cant really boss you around anymore so the choice is yours to decide but if you ever find a person you love with all your heart or girls(Blood splash) use the gifts that me and Sasuke left you and use my pair of eyes to the one you love 'most' cant have my eyes die with me now can I, we Uzumaki take pride in our family and all in heritage and i most of all my family my eyes only second to that. Take Care Naruto.

-Love-

Ikaru Uzumaki

He couldn't hold it anymore and he shouted to the very heavens them selves, the sky turned grey as it rumbled and rained to all to feel his emotions his feelings his _pain._ After he was finished crying his tears out he packet all of his things as he wanted to fulfill his brothers dream to know all things of his origin his being and all other things... well maybe not to know all things just know a lot as that was not his true dream.

He was in a cave waiting, waiting for his to move into his new home that he had watched for went out of the cave he was in as he stood at the end of the cave he could see dragons and phoenix's his brothers and uncles Summons and fox's his summons . All the summons formed in lines as they held their heads down 3 Beings stood out from all others due to massive yes massive all of them the size of three mountains each as to opposed the smaller ones they were the biggest of them all they were on the top of the chain of power. One was a massive orange fox with 10 tails behind it Kurama, A black phoenix with a dark blue outlining its figure Rasu and a pure white dragon with golen eyes an gold all over it's figure

"Naruto..." All three of the massive beings said.

"Kit, were ready to go to that dimension now." Kurama the boss of the Fox clan and friend of Naruto said.

The other to beings just said nothing as thy knew that Naruto was having it hard due to him losing his father figure and his brother heck even they were taking it rough even after all that time that's why he was leaving as he didn't want to stay in this world, the world where he lost everything.

Naruto looked over to them an his eyes clear slightly to show his excitement. You see he found the perfect dimension and he had been looking over it for centuries the wars the peace to him it was perfect, the balance of all things he wanted.

There were Dragons there already before he had found it but no phoenix's so he implemented some of his phoenix in there to 'build' a clan of sorts fox's there were some as well so he did nothing he ha the best fox right in front of him. He used the phoenix to create a clan for him to honor his brother but they had left the 'clan' long ago to find and protect a perfect in habitation form him to live with. How could they to that if there were all so massively big easy they could use chakra so they could change forms easily if they really wanted to. The fox's were implemeted to the spot that the Phoenix's found as where the dragons as Naruto didn't want to have his dragons turned into some gear to be used by mortals of all things. A yes mortals he had become immortal due to sealing of such powerful beings within him he was god like literally he was worshiped all over the world after he had ended a war or two using his Asura mode(spiritual orange figure with six arms) yeah he was considered a god a god he was, but that did not mean he could not be beaten he could be seal and or put into a stasis or some type of form many even disintegrating even fiber of his very being could kill him but he could be beaten.

Naruto had also changed he became a combination of him Sasuke and Ikaru he had wanted remember them by more than just pictures and artifacts so he change or worked on his personality to change to be similar to theirs.

"It's finally ready for me?" Naruto said in a gleefully voice.

"Yes Naruto it's ready were going to implement you into a high school to be more precise Kuoh academy "

"Let us go now I want to get settled within our location within a week or so. I also need to look for info on some things see if anything has changed with the angles, fallen and the Devils and Youkai."

"Hai Lord Naruto!" All the dragons, phoenixes and foxes replied as they turned and went to where a large black and white portal had erupted and walked though it. The last that walked in where Kurama, Rasu and

* * *

END

* * *

Sorry if its not goo first time writing, and it was on my ipad. I might have grammar and spelling mistakes but eh i really don't care, but ill try and do my best to make it readable to you guys.

This might not all be based off the story as I decided to add a few things this writing piece.

Will only get better with writing with experiences.

Harem

Yasaka

Rias

Serafall

Maybe more?


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Naruto"-Speaking humans

 _"Naruto"_ -Thoughts humans

 **"Naruto"-** Speaking Demons/ greater beings

' _ **Naruto'-**_ Thoughts Demons/ greater beings

Dis clammier-I don't own Naruto nor DXD

* * *

We can see a sun kissed blond headed boy with blue azur eyes brighter than the sky with three noticeable whisker marks on either side of his cheek with easily visible well toned Muscle he stood around 5:10 of height. He was adorned in a white and black bamboo hat with leather straps all around the edges with four bells. He had a battle kimono on, just a simple white and black battle kimono with nothing added to it. Naruto liked it nice and simple he took after his senseis laziness. He had bitch black night battle boots on that go just below the knee.(Madara Uchihas boots when he enters his six paths mode) His eyes were barely visible as his hair framed his face, long locks that went to his chin on each side of his face and some strains of hair lossely covering the front left side of his face and eye. All you could see on his face was a a blue shining azur eye as he had a mask on with the image of a fox on it. He also had a six magmeta tome ebony necklace but each had a symbol on one. One had a Yellow lighting bolt, a red swirl, a red fan,a pitch fork like image of two together going other ways, a dragon and a Phoenix. For weapons all he had was a shakujō covered with orange energy in his right hand and the Kusangi sheathed on his back, his entire body was slightly covered in the energy but you could see the lighting image of orange lightning dancing all around his form giving off a Orange aura.

He had left his group for this, a fun battle he had left all his new found friends and his lover Serafall to see this. He was planing on going back tho, he just couldn't leave his beloved Levi-tan but come on, this was fight with the creator and the four great Satan and a beast and he couldn't trust some old man with a long beard and most of all the 4 Satan to finish off each other and trihexa. What a fight this would be and that was not all as he could feal the malice rolling off of a being that was storming right to this location.

' Heh trihexa a beast of apocalypse like great red. What an intresting confrontation this will be heheh.' Narutos blood was boiling he had not had a good fight since he had fought Kaguya and the ten-tails, he just couldn't wait for this.

Years later Civil War,At Camp

"H-h h e left! Naruto left, he went towards the fight!" Serafall cried out to the camp as she had just awoken and after she regained her memories she had before she slept. She was being told about what Naruto had felt at the battle, the anti- war group was losing and he had went to finish them off.

Everyone once they heard that went wide eyed, they never though him of all people to actually go and fight in that battle, and if what he said was true then no one would want to be by said battle. He never talked but everyone knew him and of his deeds in the war and many other things all through the underworld. He Naruto Phenex was someone nobody knew much about the only people who did were Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium. Heck not even his clan knows, he had come to them and claimed that he was a Phenex, they had asked for proof and he had showed them a Ebony black feather outlined in blue everyone knew of that 'bird'. It would burn all that was not worthy and only one of Phenex blood would not burn from said thing or die.

Sirzechs walked up to Serafall and tried to calm her down as he and Naruto were very good friends and he knew that he wouldn't do something his 'master and brother wouldn't do'.

"Sera try and clam down he wo-."

"Calm down calm down he used me! He tells me of his feelings for me. and sleeps with me! Those were all lies he just up and leaves after he got what he wanted."

That blew the hole camp Naruto the Naruto sleeping with Serafall what a fact of the unknown has come out today ladies and gentlemen. Some of the women were growling and cursing Naruto in their minds as they believed that Naruto thought of women as just we'll play things. How wrong they were, one thing his sensei taught him no drilled into his mind was never hurt a girl never do well anything with out precision and to treat them as if they were your life line.

The guys were cursing as well as they had wanted to get to Serfall first but that prick Naruto beat them to her.

But there were three people no multiple people in that room knew that Naruto in fact did not leave her.

Ajuka being the smart one proposed something " Was it Not Naruto that promised you no us That he would never leave us in his own words 'Sensiei taught me to never leave anyone behind, to fight your own fights and to protect things your own way and that's a promise a promise of a life time and Naruto Uzumaki never and I mean never breaks his promises, he's never even lied before either." Ajuka said with some wisdom and awe as he could never get enough of that say the shear amount of conviction that Naruto had when he said that, it was unbelievable.

The camp turned quiet as they thought over that say over and over again they thought about Naruto and how when ever he made a promise he never broke it not one had he broke or lied unlike some of them.

Serafall had finally managed to calm down as she remembered that but there were tears going down her beautifully formed and well toned face as he lips trembled.

"Yeah Hell be fine he wouldn't hurt you Serafall you just need to believe, he was writing a book as well he's probably just using the fight to use for inspiration!" Sirzechs said smiling broadly at her as did the three other boys.

Serafall's lips trembled and said" H-he said that he might not come back." That received wide eyes from everyone within camp some gasp could be heard then it became quiet not even a sound was heard as she continued speaking." He sob said that he would protect me now more than ever and that he would not let something mess it up, how he had failed to save his Sensei and brother." People keep silent as they were wondering what Naruto could possibly have said such things and what it meant." He was even wearing his battle kimono, mask, Hat, boot he even had his sword and staff or as he likes to call them 'Blade of Kusangi' and 'Magatama's Sun, Star and Crescent moon Sages Saff." Serfall said with trembling lips as she cover her sob with her had as she was about to walk away everyone within the camp and even the entire supernatural probably felt this emended power coming from the direction of the battle.

"W what is that power!" Some random devil said as multiple sources of power started to riser to lengths they had only witness it the first Great War.

Ajuka and Falbium being the smartest in combat situation and science things though up an explanation.

"It must be Naruto as hes one of the only ones I know that can use Chakra, but it's different it's like the chakras radiating from the person it feels hot and cool two different thing smashing into each other creating this, this balance between the chakra."

Ajuka being the smart one came to the conclusion" So it's like a fire and a snow ball clashing, creating a balance between them creating something that's easy to control like water."

"Yes, like that Ajuka exactly like that, but who's radiating that is what I want to know?"

Falbium being the one that knew Narutos fighting style went wide eyed and what Naruto had said he could use he said it in a whisper but all could clearly hear"Senjustu the perfect balance of all things positive and negative red and blue the sun and the Crescent moon a star the balance in power and strength chakra ." With that explanation Everyone went wide eyes negative and positive don't go together it left them confused so to bring balance within one thing of complete opposition was simply impossible.

The power of the source had increased as they could feel the shacking of their camp.

That had sent them all off they all looked at Sirzechs as he was the one able to pinpoint the Chakra. Sirzechs could be seen closing his eyes and constituting in his power of destruction.( he could sense the destruction within ones power and from Serafall's info Naruto went to the 'beast')

He opens his eyes as ran out camp being followed by all the other Devils towards the location of Naruto.

The anti-Devils were not the only ones that went to the battle as the Devils that were for the war had also gone to the location to see if they would need more men. The Anti-devils were ready tho as they were going their as well they just hoped that it was not too late for the changing in the battle. You see this fight would have decided who would win the war as in was in an important factor of territory and what ever side had got that location would have an edge in the war.

All the ones that knew Naruto were worried as they had a close connection to him but Serafall was the most worried of them all as she wanted to be by her lovers side to see him smile and make lover to her as he had done before.

Battle

(Not going into fight Much)

Naruto could be seen fighting This army as there where hundreds of thousands of them some dead, barely alive, on their, knees or simply just trying to run away but that attempt was put off as their was a barrier surrounding the entire battle sight.

Naruto was slightly winded as he looked into the pit that he had made with a bijuu rasne-shuriken. Naruto didn't know how end the fight as he had his restrictions on an he was just weaken from trying to experiment on a justu that he was trying to use and master for the sake of his brother an uncle.

3km away

We could see Devils of all kind going rushing towards the battle that was taking place instead of the one sources of energy that they knew was of Naruto and the others of Devils that were for the war. Naruto's power signature was decreasing slowly but surly.

What got them astonished was that he Naruto was actually bringing the battle to his side even with the uneven number of People. They thought that just one person could just not hope to possibly imagine to fight off an entire army by them selves. All devils an all beings watching were jealous as this man was fighting all by himself an army of thousands of devils for hours and he was still standing and breathing perfectly fine.

The four friends and lover of Naruto were all leading the way to the battle as they were clearly worried about their friend that was fighting in a fight of uneven numbers. As they were running for the location three pufs of smoke clears in front of them and they could see 3 identified beings a bird or more precise a Phoenix with black feathers and a tint of white, a orange fox with 6 tails and a orange color like dragon all very small.

They all stopped but Serafall who went walking up to them with a glare. "Why might you be stoping us Fox, Phoenix, Dragon and who are you?" She said in a questioning vice with a bit of awe as she could see a Phoenix of all things and a dragon without having being killed and a fox with six-tails.

The three summons look at each other and say "We are the summons of Lord Naruto, and we are here to tell you to not intervene with the fight."

Everyone was wondering who in the hell would listen to said words.

"And who told you that uhh!" Serafall said in a cold voice as she wanted to go and help Naruto no manner the cost." Your not going to stop me from reaching Naruto Serafall said as ice started to form around her.

"Huh you are very dedicated like Naruto said." Was the foxes reply

" Wait what how do you know him?"

" As we said were his summons and he told us to not let anyone through unless called for and or under certain circumstances.?

" What do you mean certain circumstances?"

" Well one certain circumstances would be if he were to be close to death or he needed some out side source for a sealing or need or a weapon or any out side things many even a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" A devil asked "What do you mean by sacrifice?"

"What I mean by sacrifices is that Naruto is a sacrifice of his own. He would need for a sacrifice an unborn child, himself At full strength or someone of high caliber to with stand the object to be sealed. And yes Naruto is a sacrifice or well he was a while ago but said things done, but that would only be needed if he needed to seal something or an outside force."

All of Narutos friends went wide eyed as they never knew that he a a sacrifice a sealing one at that.

Ajuka being curious said "And who did said sealing for what ever it was he was a sacrifice for?"

"They were both great men. One was his father as he was fighting a Kyubi and since Kyubi is immortal Kyubi essentially can't be killed, so with him not being able to kill the Kyubi he Minato Namakazi decided to seal the Kyubi. Now if he were to seal the Kyubi within an abject it would eventually break and weaken thus releasing the Kyubi. The next would be to seal it within a living being animals are out of the question as they do not have the mentality of a human being or another species of great intelligence. Minato was going to seal it within a grown man to save his son of suffering as his mother was quickly dying from fighting the Kyubi and other complications after birth. But then he remembered if he were to seal he Kyubi within a grown man or woman they would die since their physiological would be done growing and they would die minutes or seconds after they were they became the sacrifice so grown man or woman was out the last one was a newborn, and since Minato was a leader he couldn't just get a randomness child to bear the burden of a Kyubi so he sealed it within his own flesh and blood his son. Minato had used 'Forbidden Technipue: Dead Soul Technique'. He summons the shinigami "the fox shuddered"and him she I really don't know seal the Kyubi within Naruto so he was without parents as for the consequence for summoning the shinigami would be your soul."

All the Devils were quiet they just received they starting info of what made Naruto what he is today they also found out he was a sacrifice and essentially without parents. Serafall was crying as she never knew that so we're many of the other female Devils as they found out about that tail. Most Devils were just wide eyed at that fact they never even noticed that they were walking closer and closer but very slowly to the battle area. One was brave enough to say"What's the Shinigami?"

"The Shinigami? Well you must be religious for that to be true. And religious Naruto is."

"You mean believing in 'him'?" A devil asked

"Well not really as there are many you know divinities as We our kin and Naruto believe. The Shinigami is the Lord of the Under World and The God of death."

Talk could be heard all around the Devils as that was said some we slightly holding their heads as 'that' word was said.

'Now for the second man was Naruto's sensei and Uncle Ikaru Uzumaki. Ikaru Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto were all working together, fighting 2 beings of power that well are above a Kyubi a lot higher actually."

Gasp could be heard as that was said and they all knew it was true since they could still feel the power rising in 2 beings and well the other they were gone so they must have been killed or something Aline those thoughts. And they all knew they could trust a Phoenix as they are with the Phenex, the dragon as they were prideful and well the fox they didn't trust.

" The three men had gave it their all but in the end it didn't even matter as they couldn't kill their enemy for that they were immortal. Yes the two beings that they were fighting were immortal for that they cannot be killed, Sasuke had died being stabed through the torso with a bone sword Ikaru his uncle had died using the damn seal to seal away Kaguya Otosuki and jubi. So that was pretty much it all those beings were sealed within Naruto. Serafall you know that necklace that Naruto wears a lot that's a symbol for power. It was used by the Sage of Six Paths Sasuke his Brother and Ikaru. He even engraved the symbol of all the clans he has connections to and a dragon to honor his deceased Brother and a Phoenix to honor his deceased uncle and sensei. Pretty much all of his things have connections to his past or the past of other as his sensei had told him before he died to life a good life and to find someone to give them the gift he had left for the person Naruto deemed worthy and for him to embrace all that he is. Naruto has gone through a lot he was ready to end it all long ago but he pushed through it and 15 years ago it was when he had actually smiled in ages since the death of his Brother and Uncle.

"He only talked about you Serafall, I could tell he cares about you dearly"

" Y-yeah he dose he's always spoiling me making me his life line as if I'm the only thing in the world that keeps him going."

All of that was being heard by all the other Devils. They were waiting for a response but when they didn't receive one they mentally gasped as nothing was said if said things about Serafall were true or not.

" He most definitely cares about you and the life line thing well, you sorta are. After he had done something's in his younger days he was about to give up when he came across a Phoenix."

Everyone went wide eyed that Naruto meet a Phoenix.

"His uncle had close relations to Phoenix so they install knew Naruto as a relative of his, Ikaru was actually the only one that could match the power of Rasu our strongest Phoenix."

Jaws dropped at that someone defeating a Phoenix!?

They all continued their way over to the battle that Naruto was fighting in as they were closing in on it they felt the energy signatures of many others that were not of their won.

They were stopped as they came across some sort of white and blue barrier to be exact.

"What is this a light Barrier?" A devil said with a confused look.

The three summons looked at it and said" That is most defiantly not a light barrier, it's a four star pillar barrier of Naruto's own creation." Was said with pride as they all took over dramatic stances.

"Yep he's the strongest of all of us! Even Tou-sans scared of Naruto!" Replied the fox as both the other summons nodded.

"Yeah Tou-San said that he created the moon!" Was the golden dragons replie.

" No you idiot it was his brother Sasuke that created the moon it was supposed to be a seal for Kaguya but he lost his arm before it was finished. " replied the Phoenix

"Kaa-San said that the moon stays floating because of Lord Naruto's meer presence alone."

"Hn Tou-san said he held the moon for 2 hours as it was split in half by that crazy Otsutsuki!" Bragged the Six tailed Fox.

As they continued their rambling all the other Devils were on guard as they could see the other devils on the far other side. But that did not stop them from hearing what this barrier was and who had made it and of all the accomplishments Naruto had preformed or people that he knew. That all stopped when they finally got a good view of the inside.

It was like destruction incarnated with all of the destroyed thing in their were mountains torn into ruble the ground having mile long creaks large craters the size of houses ground scorched with black flames sky grey it was a sight they didn't want to see but what caught their eye was the being that was floating in mid are. A devil was standing their as they looked into a cloud of dust with a mad grin with bloodshot eyes and a menacing laugh.

As the dust clears you could see Naruto Slowly getting up with his shakujō. As he stood up you could see the stump that was his right arm slowly growing back( like how Madara regret his arm after being hit with the eight gates dragon.)

He slowly pops every part of his body as he closed his eyes and said" Feel my pain, feel the pain of the very world itself I will cast judgment upon you and all that stand in my way, for that is a promise a promise of a life time" He slowly said as he snapped his eyes open and inside of his eyes you could see a 5 sided red shuriken with the eye black slowly Spinning.

" The devil was waiting in the sky as looking at him doing absolutely nothing as he just stared back at Naruto with the same menacing grin. The devil did slightly unleash more of its magic power.

"You wait for me to strike first? It is something that you will regret till the end of time."

Naruto closed his eyes as he gathers Senjustu he also went through some hand seals as his last one was a horse seal he then clapped his hands and released load tons of power as his eyes had gained a yellowish orange color. All his chakra, Senjustu and other energies busted off of him as he yelled ' Sage art wood release:Super massive several thousand truth seeking hands.'

People waited wanting to see what was to happen after four seconds of waiting the ground trembled as several gigantic wood hands rose high into the air as if it would reach the very heavens themselves a head rose up as well a multi headed avatar with thousands of hands flowing behind its back, and on top of said wood avatars head stood Naruto.(First hokages strongest technique the Buddha one that he uses to fight Madaras full Susanoo)

That had finally gotten a reaction out of all the devils anti and for, within and out of the barrier

But Naruto was not done yet as he pushed power into both his eyes you could literally see them glowing even all the way up in the sky.

"This ones for you Sasuke." Naruto screamed out as he said the words of one of his brothers Strongest attack 'SUSANOO' a grey like spectral figure started to surround the wooden avatar as bones started to form as did muscle and skin and so did armor all around the hands and body of the wooden avatar.

OUT SIDE BARRIER

Devils all thought what's wood going to do? But that quickly change as the Phoenix screamed out" That's the technique that beat Kyubi, Rasu and Shōmetsu-sama, not even the black flames of Ametrasue or bijudamas could destroy that avatar." But it did not end there as soon as SUSANOO appeared everyone went wide eyed at that to expand ones power that far and a pure construct of pure energy no less it was simply unheard of!

"Shouldn't we call for Kyubi, Rasu and Shōmetsu-sama? I think I remember them saying if Naruto ever did something stupid we should get them immediately."'Especially when hes in his wakened state' The White dragon said out in a questioning voice.

INSIDE BARRIER

A gigantic clouds of smoke could be seen filling the entire area up as none could see a damn thing within the confines of the battler area. But one thing was for sure it was a fight that no one would forget because as soon as Naruto said his final technique he pummeled the devil in the air and all the others that were still on the ground and or the air to smithereens but they had fought back as they had all unleashed their magic to the maximum and tried to destroy the wooden Buddha avatar before it could do more damage or they simply just tried to defend them self's or just simply evade the huge menacing hands of the wooden avatar.

They were not without sound tho as they could hear the grinding of metallic within the confines of the dust noises and random explosions could be heard as well then with a 'splash' and a boom in the middle of the pit ended the sound. The sound had stayed silent as all onlookers were holding their breath in as they wondered who was wining. The sound of hands clasping each other stupidly fast could be heard as a black ball rose up in the far side of the now slowly losing form Barrier There was a quiet say and it was said "Chibaku Tensei" the cracking of earth could be heard and seen as well a figure that they assumed was the devil that was in the air as if they were all though shit and that rose with it being trapped by the immense gravitational force of the highly condensed black orb and being smashed with the force of the earth and the gravitational force. Since the Chibaku Tensei was in a well set place in the far side of the battle are it started to take the earth from their as well as the reinforcements of the devils. The devil had something on his hand tho as it went from where he was to a location far away. When the dust cleared Naruto could be seen leaning forward with a red long extended rod going though him, he was then floating towards the orb along with all the earth that was being ripped apart from its location. The earth was brought into gravitational force around the black orb. The space that it was forming was that of a large sphere that could be called a moon was slowly being created

"Naruto get up get up you can't die." Serafall screamed out and it did reach Narutos ears. Said man slowly looked over towards her and mouthed 'I love you' with blood flowing down his eyes and the sides of his mouth with a small smile. With that our blond hero was sealed in the outer layer of the Chibaku Tensei as well was the devils but before all was sealed a blade fell from the sky to be more precise the blade of Kusangi.

Serafall broke into tears as her lover was sealed away she could do nothing as the larg orb started to rise even higher blocking the very sun itself with its massive size casting a shadow upon the battle filed. It was soon out of eyes reach as it was out of earths orbit and was now floating in the outer earth thus a second moon was formed but only for the eyes of the supernatural.

"Oh shit, we are supposed to be contacting our parents!" The scared fox said as he didn't want the fury of his tou-san. Both of he other summons looked at each other and said " Where dead." But he was not heard as the other two were next to the blade that had fallen with h wide eyes.

"T-This is the legendary blade 'Kusangi' said the wide eyed Phoenix the white dragon was too looking at the sword like it was the greatest thing on earth.'Well it kinda was.' But then it quickly turned into fear as they just proceeded to progress what was said from the fox. But that was quickly pushed to the side as they saw many super natural beings walking towards said sword as it was a beautiful ninjato and for it to survive the battle without a scratch it must be strong. The three summons surrounded the sword as they slowly started to leak their chakra to summon their respective boss to protect the sword.

"That sword Kusangi was it what would you want for that weapon said a greedy devil he was looking at the sword with stars in his eyes.

"Nothing you'll have to take this sword over our dead body, and if you even hurt one of us it would mean war with our kin!" The smart summon the Phoenix said.

That quickly put back all respective supernatural beings war away from the crater that was the battle that would be known as the 'Great Battle of Hope' it was called that as all the anti devils had gained high moral because Naruto's fight showed them that they could do anything an that they just needed something to strive to protect you needed a goal.

The members of the devil faction had gone out kill and or capture the remaining devils that were the supposed reinforcements for the for war devils. There went much of them left as Naruto had taken a large majority of the reinforcements himself and had taken all of the devils within the barrier out with him.

Some devils had gone to the group of friends to ask questions about the supposed summons of Naruto Phenex.

She and her group waited and waited but all they got were the teary eyes of the four man group. But they did get an answer just not from who they expected it from.

The devils had asked if Naruto was anything other than a devil perhaps a Youkai as he had used senjustu and chakra.

A Fox answered to be more precise a Kyubi well they don't know what to call a fox with ten-tails said " He's not but he has changed much ever since the death of his uncle and brother, that much can be said." All the devils went wide upon looking at the number of tails that the fox obtained.

Kurama snorted when everyone looked at him and getting the same expression.' No wonder why Shōmetsu and Rasu didn't want to come to retrieve the sword nor punish the three little kits but instead they went to the 'new moon' to retrieve Naruto. Heh he's probably board out of his mid or many heheh he thought of something's as Naruto tended to say things when he was drinking their special shake as blood was leaking though his nose.'

"I'm Kurama the jubi and Narutos personal summon, yes I'm real and not just your imagination. No i'm not the jubi that killed Naruto's brother and uncle as they were men of strength I could not even hope to phantom. The jubi that killed them was the previous one, and yes I can read minds but I didn't read yours, your just too easy to read." The devils talked to them selves as they wondered what class they should put ten tails or if they even should. They were also wondering if they could receive help from the 'Jubi' for the war but Kurama being a fox messed that up as he said he didn't want to deal with such things as he had other important things to o himself. One of the many thing that he needed to do was go check up on the company that Naruto had made Uzu Publishing, Uzu industries. Uzu manufacturing. He owned all things that had Uzu in them as he simply just cut off the maki in his name and created a business. He even rewrote the Ichia Ichia series that his godfather made just with more plot and less sex.

"Ten-tails are stronger than kyubis by a large margin at least three times in strength you must be a Kyubi to asscend to jubi and their can only be one jubi. And no I didn't read your minds now begone, I need to talk to Serafall." With that the Devils left in a hurry as they didn't want to be on his bad side if what he says is true infact they didn't even want to get near him as Youaki tend to get mad verily easily and that was on the last of their to-do list.

The four man group looked at Kurama in wounder as they though of why Kurama would want to talk to them about. "No Naruto did not leave you I'm sure he's fine he plays around a lot and tends to do stupid things its why he got 'sealed'. He had tried to use this justu for something and it had taken a toll on his body and had weaken him by a large margin.

"Just fine! just fine how could he be just fine if he was impaled with a red fucking rod he could only turn his head!?" Cried out Serfall as the three men just stood their with solemn looks as they looked like they were about to say something but where quickly stopped as Kurama said something " He promised you didn't he?" Asked Kurama.

They all nodded their heads as they then had wide eyes and they all said in Union "And Naruto never and I mean never break promises." They felt a little better, but they still felt the pain of not being able to help their dear friend.

"But he has not left you without a piece of him, Sirzechs he gives you 'Control of all things'(book about how to control his powers or any power, Ajuka he gives you 'Universal Discoveries and Theories '(book about the things Naruto discovered through out his life as well as theories and hypotheses about complicated things, Falbium he gives you 'Statistic Massacre'(Book about tactics of war and how to utterly destroy enemies and Serafall he gives you this sword 'The Sword Of Kusangi' and this scroll."(The scroll I was talking about, the scroll of Ikaru's eyes)

All of the soon to be great Mao even if they don't know it are going to progress greatly with these gifts that have been left with them in the coming battles that are yet to come.

All of them Took their gift with solemn faces accept Serafall as she was balling her eyes out as she had just lost her lover for who knows how long or if he's even alright.

This was just the beginning of the Legend of Naruto Phenex or also now know as Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi.

* * *

END

* * *

That's it not too bad I hope. Didn't go into the fighting much as I suck at fighting scene but with experience ill only get better. Going to put put in new facts and snazzy.

Again not going with the story line might be off a bit.

NarutoX Serafall, Risas and Yasaka


End file.
